


Hunger Art

by sirenide (orphan_account)



Series: Trans!Hide Smut Collection [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans!Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sirenide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide asks Kaneki to read to him.</p><p>[Previously titled Hunger.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaneki

“Mm, Kaneki, I’m bored,” Hide whined, shifting to stare up at Kaneki. Or, rather, to stare at the book blocking his view of Kaneki. Hide frowned when Kaneki didn't answer.

The two of them had spent most of their Sunday morning lounging on the couch in their living room, Kaneki with a short story anthology and Hide with the newest issue of his favorite magazine. Hide was sprawled across the couch, head resting in Kaneki's lap. He was comfortable, at least. But he'd finished the magazine forever ago. And Kaneki was still reading his book -- a book Hide knew for a fact he'd read many times before.

"Kaneki," he whined again, and this time Kaneki sighed in response.

“So play a video game," Kaneki retorted, not bothering to look up from his book.

Hide huffed, glaring up at the book Kaneki was holding. He didn't want to play video games. He wanted to do something with Kaneki. Something besides sitting around while Kaneki ignored him.

"Read to me," he demanded after another moment.

Kaneki finally moved the book to peer down at Hide, his confusion written clearly on his face. "Read what to you?"

Hide sighed as if it were obvious. "The story you're reading. Read it out loud to me."

Kaneki frowned. "But I'm almost done. Do you want me to start over?"

Hide waved a hand dismissively. "I don't care about the story. I just want you listen to you reading."

Kaneki rolled his eyes as his cheeks flushed, apparently torn between being offended at Hide's disregard for the story, or flattered that he wanted to listen to Kaneki's voice.

"Please, Kaneki?" Hide singsonged.

Kaneki huffed, but turned his attention back to his book, and resumed his reading -- this time, reading aloud for Hide. _"'A large circus with its huge number of men, animals, and gimmicks, which are constantly being let go and replenished, can use anyone at any time, even a hunger artist, provided, of course, his demands are modest.'"_

Hide sighed, settling comfortably against Kaneki's legs and letting his eyes slip closed. He didn’t tell Kaneki often enough, but he loved the sound of his voice. He loved the careful way Kaneki pronounced his words, especially when he read aloud. His voice became more animated, taking on the feel of the story he was reading, changing to fit whatever characters spoke. That was what Hide most loved about Kaneki’s reading -- the passion he approached it with. There wasn’t much else that could bring out this side of Kaneki. Except, maybe Hide himself. But Hide had always thought it was his favorite side of his friend. The relaxed, carefree side that forgot about everything else except for how much he loved the words on the page in front of him.

Hide sighed, shifting in Kaneki’s lap to get more comfortable, and he felt himself begin to nod off, lulled into relaxation by Kaneki’s gentle voice.

And then he felt Kaneki's thigh's twitch under him, jolting him out of his near sleep. Hide groaned unhappily, shifting to settle back into a comfortable position, and Kaneki apologized nervously and rushed to continue reading. But Kaneki's voice made Hide pause.

 _"'A-and so the hunger artist kept fasting on and on, as he once had dreamed -- as he had once dreamed about in -- earlier times,'"_ Kaneki fumbled as he read. He sounded unsure, distracted.

Hide frowned, and opened his eyes to ask Kaneki what was wrong and --

Oh. So that was why Kaneki seemed so distracted.

Hide had shifted in Kaneki's lap while trying to get comfortable, and his head was practically laying on Kaneki's crotch.

"Um, H-hide," Kaneki began, shifting his legs, trying to distract Hide before he noticed the uncomfortable bulge forming in his pants. He held his book between them, using it as a shield. He couldn't stand the thought of Hide's eyes on him right now. He shifted again, trying to push Hide further from his lap, but Hide moved closer.

There was no way Hide hadn't noticed Kaneki's problem by now. Kaneki buried his face in his book as a new rush of heat burned his cheeks.

"Hide," he tried again, mustering the courage to ask Hide to move. "Could you --"

"Why did you stop reading?" Hide whined, nuzzling closer.

Kaneki clapped a hand over his mouth to stiffle the moan that threatened to break free. Had Hide done that on purpose?

"Keep reading," Hide asked quietly. His voice sounded soft and sleepy, and Kaneki let his hand fall from his face.

Hide must not have realized what he was doing, Kaneki told himself. He swallowed hard, trying to clear his mind and focus on the pages of his book again. Maybe if he kept reading, and if Hide just fell asleep again, Kaneki could pretend like this had never happened.

Kaneki cleared his throat, and began to read again. He focused on the words, on the way his tongue moved to form the words, on the picture they painted in his mind. And he'd almost managed to forget about the uncomfortable pressure in his pants and Hide's close proximity.

And then he felt the button of his pants come undone.

Kaneki inhaled sharply. Hide had _definitely_ done that on purpose. There was no mistaking it. Not as Hide's hand slipped into Kaneki's underwear and his fingers wrapped around Kaneki's cock. Not as Hide pulled his length free and stroked slowly up and down. Definitely not as Hide dragged his thumb across Kaneki's tip, as he exhaled and Kaneki felt his breath and realized how close Hide's mouth was to his length.

Kaneki tightened his grip on his book, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to fight down the sounds building up in his throat. But then he felt Hide's tongue lick across his head, pressing flat and then swirling around the tip, and he couldn't stop the shaky, broken sound that fell from his lips.

Hide seemed pleased with the noise, because he hummed and leaned forward, wrapping his lips around Kaneki's tip and sucking lightly. Kaneki twitched, jerking up into Hide's mouth, towards that incredible warmth. He groaned, dropping his book on the couch beside him and threading his fingers gently through Hide's hair.

Hide shifted on the couch, moving to take more of Kaneki into his mouth, his tongue still tracing around the tip. Kaneki sighed, trailing his fingers across Hide's skull in gentle encouragement. Hide's fingertips dug into the flesh of his hips and Kaneki shuddered, overwhelmed with sensation.

"God, Hide, please don't stop," he drawled, head falling back against the couch and eyes slipping closed in pleasure.

And then Hide _stopped._

Kaneki's eyes shot open, and his first thought was concern. But when he looked down and saw Hide grinning up at him, his worry turned to confusion. "Hide," he began, hand sliding down Hide's neck to rest on his shoulder.

Hide's grin widened. "Keep reading," he demanded.

Kaneki sputtered, unable to believe what Hide was asking. "Hide, _please._ "

"I only keep going if you keep reading."

Kaneki whined, sending Hide a pitiful look. But when Hide only hovered over him, smirking and waiting, Kaneki snatched up his book again to find his place.

 _"'Finally,'"_ Kaneki stuttered. _"'Finally, the cage caught the attention of --'_ aaah!"

He gasped as Hide's lips wrapped around him again. But Hide didn't move after that, and Kaneki realized Hide was waiting for him to continue reading.

 _"' -- the attention of a supervisor --'"_ Hide began moving again, licking across Kaneki's slit. Kaneki shuddered, but forced himself to keep reading. _"' -- and he asked the attendant why they had left this perfectly useful cage standing here unused with --'"_

A gasping moan cut Kaneki off, and Kaneki swore he could feel Hide chuckle with Kaneki still in his mouth. Hide had wrapped his hand around the base of Kaneki's dick and given a firm suck, and now he repeated the action. Kaneki shivered, thrusting up gently, but Hide began to pull back. Kaneki panicked, and rushed to keep reading.

Hide hummed in encouragement when Kaneki continued. He was barely listening to the words Kaneki read. He was more wrapped up in the way Kaneki’s voice trembled, the way he choked on his words when Hide took him deeper, the way he whined when Hide gripped him at the base and stroked in time with his movements.

Hide made a game of it -- testing different tricks he knew Kaneki loved, trying to see which would make him forget his reading the fastest. He slowed his pace, dragging his lips up Kaneki’s shaft while he sucked, and just barely letting his teeth graze against the head when he pulled off Kaneki with a wet noise, and he knew he’d done it.

Kaneki cried out, dropping a hand from his book to Hide’s hair. His fingers fisted painfully, but Hide moaned at the feeling, leaning forward to lick up Kaneki’s length as his hand began pumping.

"Nn, _Hide,_ " Kaneki gasped, curling forward to thrust his hips upwards into Hide’s touch.

Hide shot Kaneki a devious grin. "Is that written in your book, Kaneki?" he teased, but he kept his hand moving up and down Kaneki's shaft.

“Hide,” Kaneki panted, gazing down at him with wide eyes. His face was flushed, pupils blown, and his breaths had started ending with those little whines Hide loved so much.

He wrapped his lips around Kaneki’s head again, sucking gently, and another whine forced its way out of Kaneki. Hide knew he was close.

“Don’t stop reading, Ken,” Hide whispered, punctuating his request with a flick of his tongue to the sensitive spot beneath the head.

Kaneki’s fist tightened in Hide’s hair. “Hide, I don’t know if -- _nng_ , please. I don’t know if I can.”

“I want to hear you,” Hide purred, speeding the movements of his hand as he gazed up at Kaneki with heavy lidded eyes. “I want to hear you try to keep it together for me. And I want to hear the way your voice breaks for me.”

Kaneki gasped, and Hide felt him twitch in his hand. The hand not tangled in Hide’s hair reached for the book again, and Kaneki struggled to focus on the words on the page as Hide’s mouth engulfed him again.

“ _‘This noble body, equipped with everything --_ nnh _\-- necessary, almost to the point of bursting’_ \-- gahh!” Hide’s hand had drifted down to caress Kaneki’s sack, and Hide hummed happily when Kaneki jolted at his touch, then again when Kaneki forced himself to continue reading.

 _“‘-- even appeared to carry freedom around with it. That seem to be located somewhere or other in its teeth, and its joy in living came with such strong passion from its throat that it was not easy for spectators to keep watching.'"_ Kaneki’s voice sounded small and almost pained. Hide could tell he was close, so close, and he doubled his efforts, moving to take Kaneki completely into his mouth. Kaneki froze when he felt himself hit the back of Hide’s throat and felt Hide swallow around him.

Hide’s hands traced up and down Kaneki’s thighs as he moved his head, slowly moving up, then swallowing as he took Kaneki into his throat again. A broken sob escaped Kaneki’s lips, and Hide pulled away. He wrapped his hand around Kaneki’s base and began pumping.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, Ken,” he whispered breathlessly, and leaned down to kiss Kaneki’s tip. Kaneki whined and jerked his hips upwards, and Hide obligingly took him back into his mouth.

“Hide,” he gasped, voice small and broken. Hide sped the movements of his hand and hollowed his cheeks, focusing all his attention on Kaneki’s head.

And then with a final guttural moan, Kaneki arched up into Hide’s mouth, and froze. His breath caught in his throat as his orgasm hit him hard, and Hide greedily drank down everything he gave, caressing Kaneki’s thighs through his spasms.

Kaneki’s grip on Hide’s hair loosened when he finally drew in a shaking, gasping breath and relaxed, slumping down against the couch. He reached for Hide and pulled at his shoulders weakly. Hide grinned and sat up, then moved to settle himself into Kaneki’s lap, arms wrapping loosely around Kaneki’s neck as Kaneki’s hands moved to rest on his hips. Kaneki sighed in approval, and kissed Hide softly on the cheek.

“Did you finish the story?” Hide asked gently.

Kaneki sighed, but shook his head. He picked up the book again, and after a moment, he found his place. _“‘But they controlled themselves, kept pressing around the cage, and had no desire at all to move on.’”_

He closed the book and tossed it beside them on the couch, pointedly ignoring Hide’s amused chuckle. He relaxed against Hide, breathing in his scent, enjoying the feel of the other man in his arms. But after his racing heart had calmed and the pleasant tingle in his skin wore off, he lifted his head to glance down his lover.

“Do you want me to…?” Kaneki trailed off, but Hide knew what he was asking.

Hide tensed for a moment. Kaneki knew his feelings about his body, knew that Hide wanted to wait until he was more comfortable with himself and their relationship first. And Hide knew Kaneki would never pressure him into anything, knew that he was asking because he cared. But Hide just wasn't ready yet. He shook his head, and nuzzled closer to press a kiss to Kaneki’s neck. “Not today,” he said simply.

Kaneki didn't question him, merely nodded and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “Okay,” he replied against Hide’s hair, and wrapped his arms around Hide’s body.

Hide sighed happily, and felt his heart swell with appreciation for the man in his arms. He snuggled closer, and Kaneki’s arms tightened around him in response. Hide let the gentle rise and fall of Kaneki’s chest relax him, and he’d almost fallen asleep again before a sudden thought woke him with a laugh.

“Hm?” Kaneki hummed sleepily.

“I bet you won’t be able to read that story without thinking of me now,” Hide told Kaneki with a smirk.

Kaneki groaned above him, and Hide couldn’t contain his laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kafka is probably not the most appropriate author to read when your boyfriend is giving you a blowjob.
> 
> Also, I think this series of trans!Hide fics I'm writing is slowly but surely turning into a full blown AU. Maybe I'll actually connect all of these fics at some point.


	2. Hide

Hide lounged in their living room, head propped against the arm of their couch, with a book cradled in his lap.

Kaneki was out for the day, at work until late this afternoon, meaning Hide was home alone. And bored.

He’d shuffled around their living room, made a meager attempt at cleaning, did some of his homework. But nothing held his attention for very long. At least, until he spotted this book.

It had been sitting on their coffee table, in front of their couch. Apparently, Kaneki had never returned it to its place on his bookshelf after…. After Hide had asked Kaneki to read to him.

Hide’s stomach tightened and his face flushed at the memory, and before he could help himself, he’d snatched up the book and plopped himself down on the couch. He flipped through the pages, skimming each short story, trying to find the one that would help him relive his memories.

Their relationship had progressed since that day. Hide had finally worked up the courage to undress in front of Kaneki a few days later, and now he was pretty comfortable with Kaneki seeing him without his binder. And these days, Hide was more comfortable with being touched when they were intimate -- but always with his underwear on.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Kaneki. And it wasn’t like he didn’t want to go further. It was just… scary. It was something Hide had to build up to, not something that could happen before he was ready. And he just hadn’t been ready yet.

And Kaneki, bless him, had been so patient and understanding. Hide appreciated it, and when Kaneki backed off with ease when Hide expressed that he wasn’t quite ready, he always felt his heart swell with even more affection. He’d never pushed, never pried. He was always happy to let Hide set the pace of their relationship, happy to wait until Hide was ready.

Though Hide was starting to think, maybe he was ready now.

Oh, Hide suddenly realized. He’d found the story. The one Kaneki had read to him.

He skimmed through the first part of the story, trying to jump to the parts he remembered. Seeing the words on the page, he could almost hear Kaneki’s voice reading them, breaking over them, cutting off mid-sentence with a moan when Hide --

The sudden click of the front door opening brought Hide out of his thoughts. Kaneki was home early, he realized a moment before his love’s face appeared over the back of the couch. He was smiling that soft smile he always reserved just for Hide, but when his gaze fell to the book in Hide’s hands, his features hardened.

“What are you reading?” Kaneki asked in a tone that made Hide certain he knew exactly what Hide was reading.

“Um,” Hide began, and then Kaneki was on him, crawling onto the couch and pulling the book from his hands to press his lips against Hide’s.

Hide moaned, and Kaneki slanted his mouth to deepen the kiss. His hands trailed down Hide’s side to wrap around his lower back, pulling Hide closer against him. Hide groaned against Kaneki’s lips, wrapping his arms around Kaneki’s waist to mirror his movements.

But soon, the contact wasn’t enough. Hide wanted -- _needed_ \-- more. He slid his hands down Kaneki’s back to tug at the hem of his shirt, and Kaneki instantly pulled away to remove it. Hide’s hands were on him a moment later, tracing up his chest, reveling in the feeling of his muscles moving just beneath his fingertips. But Kaneki didn’t seem satisfied with being the only one undressing.

He pulled at Hide’s loose pajama pants, and Hide lifted his hips to help Kaneki remove them. Kaneki tossed them aside as Hide ripped off his sleep shirt, and then Kaneki was on him again, trailing his hands up Hide’s bare back, and Hide arched up into his touch. He shifted, moving to grind their hips together, and Hide’s hands flew up to Kaneki’s hips to pull him down harder against him.

“Hide,” Kaneki whined, kissing down his jaw to lavish his neck with attention. He sucked at the base of Hide’s neck, and Hide thrust upwards in response.

“Were you reading that story and thinking of me?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Hide gasped. Kaneki moaned and ground his hips down. “Yes, god -- _Ken._ ”

“You made me feel incredible that day,” he sighed, and Hide felt his entire body heating up in response.

Kaneki trailed a hand down Hide’s side to rest on his hip, over the waistband of his underwear.

“I want to make you feel amazing too,” Kaneki breathed against his neck, and Hide shuddered.

“Please, Kaneki,” Hide begged, breathless. “But, don’t -- remember, we talked about -- no penetration. I -- I can’t --”

Kaneki hushed him softly, leaning back and lifting Hide’s hand to press a kiss to his palm. “I know,” he said gently. “Don’t worry. Just, relax. Let me spoil you.”

Kaneki settled between Hide’s legs, pressing soft kisses down Hide’s stomach. His hands slid up Hide’s legs to rest on his hips, and Hide drew in a sharp breath when Kaneki’s fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Kaneki paused to look up, meeting Hide’s gaze. “Is this okay?” he asked.

Hide swallowed. His throat felt dry, and he didn’t trust himself to speak, not with Kaneki between his legs, Kaneki’s fingers on his skin, Kaneki staring up at him with that heat burning in his eyes, just for Hide. So he nodded instead.

Kaneki smiled, eyes softening in that way that made Hide’s heart melt, and leaned down to kiss Hide’s stomach again. He didn’t break eye contact as he pulled Hide’s underwear down, and when Hide raised his hips to help Kaneki pull them completely off, Kaneki followed his movements to trail kisses down to his hip bone.

Hide shifted on the couch, raising his legs as Kaneki pulled back to help him slid his underwear completely off, and then Kaneki looked down at him, and the moment sank in. Hide felt his face heat up, and felt the blush travel down his neck and chest. He’d never felt more exposed.

But, this was _Kaneki_ looking at him, he reminded himself when he felt his nerves bubbling up and threatening to overflow. Kaneki massaging small soothing circles into his thighs, Kaneki gazing at him reverently, Kaneki’s breath catching in his throat as he stared. And when Kaneki looked back up, meeting Hide’s gaze again, and Hide saw the _hunger_ in his expression -- his fears melted away with the sudden surge of heat and want for his lover.

Kaneki dipped his head back down to kiss Hide’s hip, and slowly, _so slowly_ , began to kiss a trail down. He was still massaging Hide’s thighs, relaxing his tense muscles. Hide held his breath as Kaneki approached his destination, but then Kaneki veered to the side, laving attention at the sensitive skin where his leg met his body, and Hide gasped at the feeling.

Kaneki kissed the tension out of him, caressing his skin until he was tingling with sensation and laying boneless and relaxed against the couch. Only then did Kaneki slide a hand down his stomach, down his pelvis, to cup him. Hide inhaled, and held his breath when he felt Kaneki’s fingers gently parting him, and Kaneki’s hot breath on the sensitive skin.

And then the flat of Kaneki’s tongue was pressed against him, licking up the length of him to circle around his clit, and Hide spasmed upwards into the feeling.

“ _Fuck,_ Kaneki,” Hide whined. His fingers dug into the material of the couch, scratching for some kind of purchase to keep him grounded.

Hide saw the corners of Kaneki’s eyes crinkle and he knew Kaneki was smirking up at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Kaneki repeated the action. His head fell back against the couch, and he lost himself in the sensation.

Kaneki trailed his hands underneath Hide’s legs and around to grasp at his hips, holding him down against him.

“Hide,” he groaned, pausing to press a kiss to Hide’s clit. “You taste so _good._ ”

A broken moan escaped Hide’s throat, and he brought his hand to his mouth, biting down on his knuckles to stifle the sounds.

But Kaneki seemed determined to draw more noises from Hide. He pressed his lips to Hide’s clit and _sucked_ , and Hide’s back arched off the couch because he was engulfed by the wet heat of Kaneki’s mouth, and his tongue was swirling around his clit, and it was a good thing Kaneki was holding him down, because each flick of his tongue caused his hips to jerk upwards.

Hide was panting, gasping for breath, quickly losing himself. But he forced himself to lift his head. He wanted to see what Kaneki was doing to him. One hand trailed down to rest at the base of Kaneki’s skull, and Kaneki’s eyes instantly flitted up to meet his.

Hide’s jaw fell open at the sight. Kaneki’s bangs were mussed and sticking to his forehead, his face was flushed pink, and his determined gaze was fixed on Hide. Hide felt like he was being consumed. He shuddered, fingers tightening in Kaneki’s hair, and Kaneki moaned against him, and _fuck._ The vibrations caused Hide’s eyes to slip closed again.

He curled forward, muscles tightening. “Kaneki,” he warned hoarsely. “I’m close.”

Kaneki moaned again, pressing harder against him, fingers digging into Hide’s skin. His tongue moved faster, urging Hide on.

And then suddenly Hide was arching up, shaking with the force of his pleasure, and Kaneki groaned and helped him through it, guiding him down with gentle licks and sucks and kisses, until Hide collapsed against the couch and sighed, “It’s too much.”

Kaneki pulled away, grinning down at Hide, face wet with Hide’s fluids.

If Hide hadn’t been so exhausted, he would have flushed with embarrassment. Or maybe, with the way his stomach coiled at the sight, he would have asked for a round two.

Instead, he lifted his tired arms and whined, and with a laugh, Kaneki fell into his arms. Hide sighed happily as Kaneki settled against him, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“How was that?” Kaneki asked.

Hide smiled. “Amazing,” he replied sleepily. “You’re amazing. I’m so lucky.”

Kaneki scoffed, lowering his head to bury his face in the crook of Hide’s neck. “I’m the lucky one,” he answered.

“We’re both lucky,” he corrected, and Kaneki hummed in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, a surprise chapter two suddenly happened last night. This was unplanned and written in like two hours. Hope it turned out okay.


End file.
